Game-Specific Tricks
This page will probably be split up into individual pages eventually. Halo: Combat Evolved Backpack Reloading Backpack reloading is a combat technique. By pressing X,X,Y (Reload, Reload, Switch Weapon), you can fire your secondary weapon while your primary weapon reloads itself in your back pocket. You should hear the reloading noise while your secondary weapon is equipped. Tailwhipping Tailwhipping is a movement technique. It is performed by whipping the Warthog from left to right, and jumping out quickly so that the back of the Warthog hits you, launching you into the air. It is most apparent on Halo, where tailwhipping launches Master Chief into the Forerunner complex much faster than walking into the tunnels. Halo 2 Sword Flying Sword flying is a movement and combat technique. It lets you lunge towards enemies across long distances. Unlike the normal limit on the sword's lunge distance, sword flying allows you to cover vast distances at high speed. via scurty: First off, you need to make sure you have two things: The Xbox Live update NOT installed and a sword with another weapon of your choice. Sword flying is a simple three button combination that is quick to master because it has a rhythm to it. The button combination goes in this order: (Y) (X) (Right Trigger) The first two are hit in rapid succession (usually by the sliding of your thumb) while the third button is hit slower than the first two are spaced apart. Watch the video to hear how it sounds. I use two hands when I sword fly, but people have done it one handed (as have I) but I personally believe it's more reliable with two hands. Each to his/her own. Your reticule must be red for this to work on your gun when you switch to your sword (by pressing Y). You also don't have to be zoomed if if you don't want to, although in most cases you will be zoomed in. Most people find it easier to swordfly with an Xbox 360 controller than with an Xbox controller. To swordfly with one hand, slide your thumb from Y to X, then press R. Alternatively, you can swordfly while clawing by rolling your index finger from Y to X, then pressing R with your middle finger. This allows you to aim while preparing to swordfly. If an enemy is standing still, you will be able to swordfly over its head and past it. If it is moving, the swordfly will stop when it is above the enemy's original position. The Rocket Launcher is one of the most useful weapons to swordfly with, because it has a large reticule and 2x scope, and turns red at fairly long distances without much aiming. Sword Canceling Sword canceling is a movement technique. In its simplest form, sword canceling is the ability to "cancel" the effects of a sword lunge. If you press R to lunge, you can press X (Reload) to cancel the impact of the lunge any time before it hits. This can be utilized to travel long distances in tight quarters. To swordcancel past an enemy, press R+X+A simultaneously (Fire, Reload, Jump). R+X will perform the sword cancel, and jumping will make you rise in height as you lunge, thus letting you fly through the air. To swordcancel over an enemy's head, press A, then R+X+A simultaneously. The first jump gives you height to get over the enemy. Halo 3 + ODST All Halo 3 tricks are also possible in Halo 3: ODST, which uses the Halo 3 engine. Butterflying Mash B and X repeatedly. (Melee and Reload) Box Launching Not actually game specific? idk Deployable Cover (DC) Launching Look down, jump, deploy DC as you begin to fall so you end up inside of it. You can either inch or walk forward and if you don't get pushed out, you might get launched. You can add crouch to it for more accuracy (you can see your foot placement) and power. Equipment Jumping Look down, jump, throw an equipment, and jump again. Ideally, it should be done at the peak of your jump, as it does not usually work while falling. Some equipment jumps will only work with a specific character model (i.e. Power Drain and Trip Mine are exclusive to Elites). Equipment jumps can be done with the Auto-Turret in Campaign, but there are often better alternatives. Halo: Reach stuff Halo 4 stuff